The importance of Teddy
by Starlover1990
Summary: What can happen with a Teddy bear and how will Sam and Jack react on it. SJ pairing
1. Chapter 1

Ok another story from me...it is a two chapter story the next one will come this week..hopefully very soon...

I thought of it when i was at my granny and was talking about my teddy bear...then this idea got in my mind;)

**Time:** future, but again no real spoilers. Could also be in any other season..as long as S/J are together:P

**Pairing:** Huge S/J again.

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** What can happen with your favorite teddy bear? And how do Sam and Jack react on it:P

Again applaus to my beta's now **A and B**...or in other words Amber and Brentz:P

* * *

Jack and Sam with their kids, Grace and Jacob, were on their way to Denver. There was a carnival this weekend during the weekend market. Before they left they had a conversation with there youngest, Grace; she had her favourite teddy bear, Teddy, and she wanted to take it with her. Teddy went everywhere she went but Sam and Jack were worried about taking Teddy on the trip and to the carnival with lots of places to get left behind. They tried to get her to leave Teddy but her teddy bear went with her everywhere, even when she went to the potty. So as usual today her teddy bear went along, much to her parents chagrin. Though Jack and Sam did win a partial victory while Grace sat in her stroller she could hold Teddy, but when she was out of it the bear had to stay in the stroller.

Sam and Grace were eating an ice cream cone while Jacob was playing a racing game with Jack.

While Grace sat on her mother's lap she held Teddy in her left hand while she ate with her right one. She was watching her brother and father race the little remote control cars. After the race was over the guys made their way back over to the girls to show them the Hot wheel's car that Jacob had won. 'Mommy, mommy look what I've won.' Jacob babbled excitedly showing Sam his new car. Meanwhile Grace had finished eating her ice-cream and had walked over to her daddy; leaving Teddy with her mom and Jacob she really wanted to do the racing game with her daddy too. Even though she was three years old she wanted to do everything that her big brother did.

After she won the race Grace was very exited. She also went to her mommy to show her the little car she won. Sam listened to the excited babbling of both of her children. After the children's excitement died down they decided to go eat at Ruby Tuesdays.

After dinner both of the kids where exhausted, so Sam and Jack decided to head home again. On the way back to the car Grace was already falling asleep in her daddy's arms.

After both of the children were safe in their car seats the O'Neill family headed home. When they arrived home both children where put to bed. Grace woke up when Sam put her in her pyjamas. 'Hey sweetie,' Sam said softly. Grace smiled sleepily at Sam then all of a sudden a look of panic passed over her and she started looking frantically around her.

'Mommy?'

'Yeah?'

'Where's Teddy?' Sam looked around the bed, she hadn't thought of the teddy bear in a while and she didn't see it now.

'He is here,' Sam said as she looked around the bed again. "Wait he is probably in the car I will go and get him.' Grace looked very sad; Sam saw this and was afraid that they wouldn't find Teddy. Sam also knew that Grace wouldn't go back to sleep without her "Teddy". When Sam was walking toward the car a little shadow followed behind her.

Jack was already finished with Jacob and had came out of his room. 'What's up?' Jack asked Sam, seeing her worried face.

'Grace lost Teddy; I think it is in the car.'

'Oh ok,' Then he looked behind her and saw the little shadow standing there. Big tears were already rolling down the face of his little girl. 'Hey, don't worry. Teddy will be back soon.' Jack said as he took his little girl in his arms.

While Sam was outside she didn't see the teddy bear in the car and she got worried, was the bear still in Denver? How would they ever find it?

Sam walked back into the house; where she saw two pairs of eyes expectantly looking at her. 'And was it there?' Jack asked.

Sam didn't want to say no, she didn't want to disappoint her little girl but she had to. 'No,' Grace began to cry harder now. Jack was now afraid that she would wake up Jacob, but it was more important that they found Teddy.

'Will you go or should I?' Jack asked, already knowing that one of them would have to go back to Denver. Sam watched Jack, she wanted to go, but she saw that Jack wanted to go. 'I'll go.' Jack said. He gave Grace to Sam and grabbed his car keys.

'Grace, do you have any idea where you could have lost Teddy?' Grace shook her head 'no'.

'Okay, I will look everywhere then, and I will find Teddy, I promise.' Jack said sincerely to his daughter. He gave Grace a little kiss on her head and then Sam a kiss as he walked out the door.

'Daddy will find him,' Sam said, holding Grace close, hoping that Jack would indeed find the bear. 'Can you try to sleep with another bear?' Sam asked, hoping that her daughter would at least get some sleep. Grace shook her head 'no' again, just like Sam expected. Grace wouldn't go to sleep without her bear. 'You thirsty?' Sam asked; this time Grace nodded 'yes'. Sam got a drink for Grace and snuggled with her on the couch, hoping that Jack would return quickly.

* * *

Please review people. let me know this is something or not? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx again for my Beta B** and sorry but this isn't the end...i couldn't get it in one chapter;) So another chapter after this one...and the meaning was that this would be a story of 1 chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Jack drove fast to Denver, but kept in mind the traffic laws as he was driving. It was hard, because he really wanted to find Teddy. He knew how attached Grace was to it. The first place that he thought to check was the restaurant. He remembered that Jacob and Grace had played together before they had left the restaurant, and in that time Grace could have forgotten about Teddy in the booth.

When he arrived back at the restaurant, he hoped Teddy was there. He saw that the employees where getting ready to lock up, so he ran the last bit to catch them before they did. The employee, that was about to lock the door, looked strangely at Jack.

'Sorry,' Jack began, 'but earlier tonight I was eating here with my wife and children, and I think my daughter left her teddy bear here.' The man immediately had a little smile on his face and opened the door so the Jack could come in.

'We have some teddy bears in the lost and found," Jack looked at the employee in wonder. "Children leave them here often.'

'Yeah, I can understand that, and I am really sorry that I come in this late.'

'I don't mind it, look around, and I will look behind the bar to see if someone had already found it and put it there.'

'Okay, thanks.' Jack walked to the corner where the kids could play. He looked closely there and also looked if the bear was with the other toys. But he didn't find it there, Teddy wasn't in the corner. Then he heard a happy scream from behind. 'Sir, I have found two bears, maybe one of them is your daughters.' Jack looked hopeful for a moment as he walked back to the bar of the restaurant. There were two stuffed animals; one was a dog and the other one looked more like a rabbit, only no Teddy. 'Sorry, neither one is Grace's; I think the bear isn't here.'

'Oh okay.'

'Still thank you for your help,' Jack said. He said goodbye to the man and left the restaurant. Where to search now? He knew they began at the market, but she was in the stroller the whole time the bear couldn't have fell there. Jack also remembered that she still had Teddy when Jacob and he where racing the remote control cars. A light bulb went off and Jack started making his way over to where Grace and Sam had eaten ice-cream earlier; maybe she lost it there. The place where they had eaten their ice-cream wasn't far away; he could walk there from the restaurant.

Walking alone down the streets of the city, Jack saw everything in a whole new way. Normally when he was in Denver everything looked bright and there were a lot of people, but now there was nobody on the street. The place looked abandoned and almost creepy. The walk towards the little bench was short and Jack got there quickly. He looked around but didn't see any sign of Teddy. He looked under the bench, also no sign of Teddy there, only junk. People really didn't know how to clean stuff.

If Teddy wasn't here, where was he then?

He looked every place he could think of, and he knew that Grace still had Teddy before they were racing. On his way to the bench he had looked to see if Teddy had fallen out of the stroller but now he didn't had any idea's left.

Jack sighed and sat on the bench. He ran one of his hands through his hair out of frustration. He had to get Teddy back; he had promised Grace he would. He couldn't go home without the bear, Grace would be too disappointed.

He stood up and looked around again, and then he started to walk around mulling over this thoughts on where Teddy could be.

He saw some hobos looking around for food in the trashcans but he tried to ignore them, they wouldn't know where Teddy was, right?

Jack saw that some of them even had a shopping cart full of "trash". When he looked at the other side of the street he saw even more homeless people. Jack was now very vulnerable and he didn't felt safe here, but he would do anything to get Teddy back for Grace.

Then he saw one hobo had a shopping cart with lots of Stuffed Animals in it. Jack walked towards him; because maybe he had found Teddy.

When the man saw Jack coming closer he immediately got up and stood in front of his shopping cart, to protect it. 'Go away! This is mine!' He shouted, immediately getting the attention of the other people in the neighbourhood. They looked up but didn't do anything yet.

'Please I only have a question,' Jack said in a military tone.

'Yeah, what's up then?'

'I was wondering if you by chance found a teddy bear today?'

'That is none of your business.'

'I only wanted to know because my daughter lost her bear today at the market.'

'Yeah and, if so, she shouldn't leave it alone. Now it isn't hers anymore.'

'Do you have the bear then?'

'I found some bears today.' The man responded, now they where getting somewhere Jack thought. He really hoped that the man had the bear and that Jack could get it back.

'Can I see them please?'

'No, why should I, they are mine now.'

'Please, and what would you do with them? They aren't worth a thing for you.'

'They are, I can sell them and get money from them. Everything is worth something, I need the money.'

'I will give you money for it if you want.' Jack said in the hope that he might be able to look for Teddy.

'How much?'

'That isn't the issue now, first show the bears you found today.' Jack said irritated.

'Alright, if you are nagging like this, you aren't gonna shoot me are you?' He asked now with some insecurity in his voice.

'Not if you keep cooperating with me,' Jack said.

'Okay, okay.' The man said quickly getting some teddy bears out of his shopping cart. Jack immediately saw Teddy, now he only had to get it from the man.

When Jack went to pick Teddy up from the shopping cart the man stopped him. 'You haven't paid yet.'

'What?' Jack stated angrily, this was his daughters bear, he didn't want to cause trouble with this man here in the middle of the night. 'Give the bear to me, it is my daughters, and I can prove it, I have a picture of my daughter with that bear.' Jack stated as he pointed at Teddy. 'Give it too me and there will be no problems.'

'No, I want money for it. Without me it could be torn to pieces by now.'

'I don't think so; I think that without you the bear would still be where you found it. So let me have the bear.'

'No!' The man shouted, getting even more attention from the other hobo's. The man had clearly used drugs recently, and Jack could see it. Then before Jack had time to respond to the man the guy had punched him in the face.

Jack now in shock saw the man still in front of him. Jack was pissed off so he grabbed the man turned him around and got a hold on him so that he couldn't move The man was shouting from the pain while the others around the two where watching but they were too afraid to actually do something. Jack looked for a rope to tie the man's hands together but didn't see one in the shopping cart. At the same moment the man got an arm free and pulled out his lighter. He turned it on and threw it in the shopping cart; with Teddy still in it.

* * *

And pleace review


	3. Chapter 3

The last chapter of my little Teddy story, i hope you like it:)

Again many thanks for my beta **B **

* * *

Chapter 3.

Jack saw the fire rising in the shopping cart. The first thing he thought of was of getting Teddy out of the cart. As he was getting Teddy out he accidentally let the hobo free. Immediately the hobo started to run away from him. Jack didn't chase after him, he had the bear now and that was all that mattered. The other hobos still looked at him but he ignored them, all his thoughts were on the bear, that he was glad to have again.

Jack wanted to go home, he was exhausted but when he looked down at Teddy he noticed Teddy had a few tears. Jack decided he had to fix Teddy before he gave him back to Grace.

Jack decided he should, stop by a drug store and get a little sowing kit and then find a little bar to fix Teddy. He didn't have to go far to find a drug store where he bought a small sewing kit and then went out and searched for a bar. After he found a quiet bar, at least as quiet as it could get, and he asked for a beer. While Jack drank his beer he started to sow Teddy back together. Jack got strange looks from the fellow patrons of the bar but he was so concentrated on Teddy he didn't even notice them looking at him. When he was happy with the result Jack paid for his beer and headed home.

Coming home Jack put the bear on a little table in the kitchen and went to the living room, where he could see a light was still on.

The TV was still on and on the couch where Sam and Grace. Grace was curled up on Sams lap, she was sleeping now, and using her mom as her teddy bear. Sam was holding Grace tightly, and he could see that she was still awake. 'Hey,' Jack said softly, trying not to wake Grace.

'Hey,' Sam said with a sleepy smile on her face.

'She fall a sleep?' Jack said surprised.

'Yeah, but not that long ago and she's been crying since you left.' Sam answered sadly.

'Hey it's alright now.' Jack said, walking back to the kitchen to grab Teddy. When he came back Jack saw that Grace was awake again. He also saw Sam whispering something to her, and her face lighted up.

Grace looked towards her father and saw Teddy being held in his hands. She got up out of Sam's lap and run into the arms of her father. 'Daddy,' She squealed.

'Hey pumpkin, look what I've got for you.'

'Teddy.' She hugged Teddy closely. Jack got a smile on his face when he saw this. Grace looked up at Jack and said; 'T'ank you so 'uch daddy,'

'Your welcome, pumpkin' Jack said, and he hugged his little girl closely.

Grace was now babbling happily to Teddy as she checked him over.

Teddy was safe again with Grace, but in the future Jack and Sam would have to have a conversation with Grace because this couldn't happen again. 'And now to bed, because it's way pass your bed time.' Grace only nodded 'yes'. She was now to busy babbling with her Teddy.

Sam and Jack both tucked Grace into her bed and gave her a kiss, she quickly fell fast asleep, with her thumb in her mouth and Teddy close against her. After the pair watched their little girl for a few minutes they left the room.

'Where did you find it?' Sam asked.

'A hobo had it, I had some trouble getting it, but in the end I got it and that's what counts.'

'True,' Sam yawned.

'To bed?' Jack asked, also very tired from the day.

'Bed,' Sam responded.

After a long day the house was quiet once again. It was an exciting day for the young family and one little girl in particular was very happy. She also vowed to herself that she wouldn't loose Teddy ever it again, maybe her daddy and mommy were right, and she really should keep Teddy at home, where he couldn't get lost.

In another room of the house two parents lying together in bed and came to the same conclusion the teddy bear wouldn't ever leave the house again.

* * *

And for the last time this story, please review :)


End file.
